


Tony Gets a Dog

by tamaranianprincess



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Avengers, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Iron Dad, Iron Dad fluff, M/M, Minor Bruce Banner/Thor, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Precious Peter Parker, Precious Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark has Anxiety, Tony Stark is Peter Parker's dad, Tony Stark-centric, dad tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 17:18:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16412636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamaranianprincess/pseuds/tamaranianprincess
Summary: Tony gets a therapy dog and names it after a certain someone.





	Tony Gets a Dog

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of [this post](https://tamaranianprincess.tumblr.com/post/179429045702/after-a4-tony-decides-to-get-a-service-dog-for-his) .
> 
> There is slight descriptions of anxiety and panic disorder, mostly in the beginning. I used my own experiences with these disorders to write them.
> 
> Follow me on tumblr @/tamaranianprincess!
> 
> Happy reading!

Tony… Well, Tony has been through a lot in his life; a childhood full of abuse, adolescence full of substance abuse, being kidnapped and betrayed by a father figure, having to completely rebuild his company from scratch, palladium poisoning, almost dying in a wormhole created by freaking aliens, losing his  ~~family~~  team after an all out war, losing his kid… **  
**

The list is basically endless.

Needless to say, when the war with Thanos and his army was over, Tony suffered from severe anxiety and panic disorder.

Small things that wouldn’t even seem relevant to most people would trigger an anxiety attack.

And sometimes he would suddenly have a panic attack without triggers or warnings.

It got so bad that he wouldn’t sleep, for fear of the recurring nightmares. He wouldn’t eat because he would just throw up any food after an attack. He wouldn’t even go down to his lab anymore because he didn’t trust himself around his tools. He just stayed in bed most of the time.

This spiraled into a deep depression.

Peter and Pepper eventually forced him to get help, taking him to see a counselor and a psychiatrist. He was very against the idea at first, but they told him they would stay in the room and help him through every minute of it until he was comfortable being alone.

The first meeting consisted of only Peter, Pepper, and the counselor talking, and Tony either nodding or shaking his head in response.

He was put on medication, and when the right combination and dosage was found, his attacks were significantly decreased and he was in much better spirits. The people around him no longer had to walk on eggshells.

Sometime during his treatment, Tony expressed to his counselor that leaving the compound was a difficult task for him anymore, because it triggered his anxiety. This, along with other concerns of his, prompted her to suggest getting an emotional support dog.

***  


“Hey FRIDAY,” Pepper called as she walked into the penthouse, her heels clacking against the floor, “Where’s Tony?”

_“Boss is currently on his way back from running an errand.”_

Pepper stopped in her tracks, “What errand?”

_“I am not authorized to give you that information. However, he says he has a surprise when he gets back.”_

She raised an eyebrow. She wasn’t sure why Tony willingly left the compound by himself, but FRIDAY would have told her or Peter if something was wrong so she didn’t think too much about it.

She headed to the bathroom to shower.

About an hour passed before Pepper heard the elevator to the penthouse open, but she was in the middle of finishing paperwork so instead of turning to see her husband she simply waved and called out, “Hey honey,”

“Sweetie! How was your day?”

“Same old same old,” Then she remembered earlier, “Hey, FRIDAY said you-”

Immediately Pepper was cut off by a small animal running towards her.

“Oh my God! Tony! What the hell??”

Tony laughed, “Isn’t she cute?”

“Tony, why did you get a dog??” Pepper asked, trying to contain her anger at the fact that he didn’t even bother to tell her.

Tony bit his lip. He didn’t really want to admit his reasoning, but he promised Pepper he would be totally honest when it came to his mental health from now on.

Plus, nobody would really buy that he just randomly got a dog.

He walked towards his wife, who was now petting the dog on the back, and dropped to the floor to scoop up the red haired pooch, “Sandra suggested that I get an epotional support dog for... You know.”

Pepper’s anger quickly disintegrated  ~~just like Peter did in Infinity War SORRY~~  and she smiled softly.

“What’s her name?” She asked, giggling when the dog licked her hand.

Tony paused, before he smiled slightly, “Ginny.”

“I like that name. Hi, Ginny,” Pepper cooed at the small dog, who looked at her and panted in response.

The smile small turned into a much larger one, and Pepper didn’t notice the look he gave her as he said, “Me too.”

***

“ _Ginny??_  What, are you on some Harry Potter kick or something?” Clint asked, watching the dog play on the ground with Wanda and Vision.

“Well what does it say about  _you_ for knowing it has any reference to it?” Tony answered.

“Hey,  _I_  have a teenager.”

“So do I, dipshit.”

“Language.” Called Steve, earning him a smack to the back of the head from Bucky.

“I think she’ll fit right in.” Bruce said from his place on the couch.

Tony gave a small smile, “Thanks, big guy.”

“So,  _does_ it have to do with Harry Potter?” Sam asked.

Tony rolled his eyes and Bucky groaned, “Dude,”

“What? We’re curious!”

“Dinner’s ready!” Pepper called from the kitchen.

Everyone began to head over to the large table. Tony quickly filled Ginny’s bowl with food before sitting at the table next to Pepper.

“Can I ask a question?” Natasha asked as everyone served themselves.

“You’ll probably just ask anyway-”

“Why a yorkie? I mean, I take you for more of a big dog kind of guy. Not small and yappy. ”

Tony wasn’t quite sure how to answer that, or at least without embarrassing himself.

“Uh, I just thought she was cute. Kind of like she called out to me?”

The table was quiet and Tony saw that he embarrassed himself anyways.

“I call bullshit,” Clint mumbled to Sam.

“Well I, for one, think your animal is quite adorable, Stark. I do not know of this ‘Harry Potter’, but the name Ginny seems to fit her quite nicely,” Thor boomed.

“Thank you!” Tony beamed, “See? I have a literal god on my side here.”

“Bruce, may we get a-”

“ _No_ , Thor.” Bruce said from beside the god, rubbing his temples.

Thor deflated.

Just then Peter came bounding into the room from the elevator, “Hey guys! Sorry I’m late! I had decathlon and then I promised MJ an interview with Spider-Man-” he stopped in his tracks when Ginny came running up to him.

“Whoa! A puppy! Hi there!” He fell to his knees to pet the animal, “Who got a dog?”

“Your dad did,” Steve spoke up from his seat.

“Wait, what?? No way! Why’d you get a dog? Not that I’m not loving this because I totally am,”

Pepper discreetly coughed twice, signalling Peter to change the subject. They had chosen this as a secret message between the three of them for cases like this.

Peter walked over to the table and sat in his regular spot next to Tony, reaching for the casserole Pepper and Natasha had made.

“So what’s its name?”

“Her name is Ginny,” Tony said, dropping a small piece of chicken to the dog.

Peter froze, his eyebrows furrowing. He stayed like that for a moment before slowly resuming his movements, “Ohhh, I get it. You named her after Pepper.”

Tony choked on his food, having a coughing fit while the rest of the table was silent.

Everyone was currently looking at Peter.

“What?” Steve asked.

Peter looked around the table and saw that everyone was genuinely confused.

“Uh, Pepper’s given name is Virginia.  _Ginny_? Vir _ginia_? Come on guys, it’s not that hard of a connection to make. She even has red hair like Pepper.”

More silence.

Tony finally got caught his breath, “It is if they thought her given name was ‘Pepper’,” he said, his voice hoarse.

Peter looked at Tony who had his face in his hands, then at Pepper who was blushing profusely.

“Oh, did you not want them to know?” Peter asked, his voice now small.

“That’s some cute shit,” Bucky said, looking between the two adults.

“Well I feel like an asshole now.” Clint said.

“You are.” Natasha deadpanned.

“HEY-”

Peter tangled his fingers in his hair, “I’m sorry. I didn’t know-”

Tony looked up from his hands and gave Peter a gentle smile, “It’s alright, bud. I should have known you would figure it out. You’re too smart not to have.”

Peter beamed at Tony.

“Tony” Pepper breathed, her eyes watery with tears.

Tony turned to her and grabbed her hand, bringing it to his lips and kissing it.

Pepper smiled and a small tear fell, “I love you.” She said quietly.

“To the stars and back.” Tony answers.


End file.
